In Love The Old Fashioned Way
by Marik chan
Summary: It’s a week before Valentinesday and Shuichi is going crazy for more attention. Tatsuha is kookoo for Ryuichi and even our Fujisaki falls in love! Lots of fluff and Yaoi! And crazy pairings(revised)
1. Day 1

Marik chan: HI! This is my second Gravitation story and a lot better than the one shot I wrote! This one is longer, funnier and has no end. I wrote it with a friend. We wrote it in german so now I have to translate it and I can tell you there are some wacky pairings! Humour lots of Yaoi and well just check it out! And please please review!

Now to the same old stuff…

Titel: In Love The Old Fashioned Way

Rated: R

Type: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: If I owned it there would be 10 tons more Yaoi! What does that mean! I don't own it!

Summary: It's a week before Valentinesday and Shuichi is going crazy for more attention. Tatsuha is kookoo for Ryuichi and even our Fujisaki falls in love! Lots of fluff and Yaoi!

PS: If anyone has a suggestion for the titel please!

Day 1

„Yuki! Yuki! Yuuukiiii!" Shuichi jumped up and down excitedly on the bed. His short pink hair flying in all directions. His purple eyes shone with happiness and he was, once again hyper active.

"Aww come on sleepy head! Its way past 8 and that means we only have 1 hour until I need to go to work….! We have to use the time! Yuuuuukiiii…." Shuichi whined.

"Leave me alone! I had a hard day yesterday…" Yuki mumbeld and turned to the other side.

"Aw Yuki…whats wrong? I have to work longer today…that means im not here for dinner…" Shuichis eyes began to water and he looked sad down at Yuki hoping he would get up and make breakfast. He didn't want to risk slicing his fingers open again.

Yuki turned over to his other side. It was no use sleeping with all this racket. "Then I'll wait with dinner ok? And now let me sleep…" He said yawning. "And please stop with that annyoing whining."

Everytime Shuichi didn't get what he wanted or things didn't go his way he cried. The kid was 19 for christs sake!

Before Shuichi could protest 3 bullets came flying past him and landed in the wall direct over Yukis head. "You still didn't get rid of that house ghost!" Shuichi shrieked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K stood on a balcony with a rifle in his hand grinning like a mad man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly Yuki jumped up and hugged Shuichi. "Um im sorry love…want to eat breakfast with me?"

"Y…Yuki!" Shuichis face grew blue. "I…I cant breathe…!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My work here is done!" K said and laughed again.

"Police? Yes please come fast! Theres a crazy American on our balcony and he has a rifle. He keeps shooting in Eiri Yukis house!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki was just coming out of the bathroom rubbing his blonde hair dry when the stench of something burnt reached his nose. He dropped the towl and ran into the kitchen. "What did he do now? First you got to save him from sufficating and now hes burning up my kitchen!" Yuki mumbeld angurly.

"YUKI!" Shuichi ran out of the kitchen covered in black. "I think um…the eggs are finished?" He said half sheepish and half grinning.

"Let me make breakfast Shuichi…" Yuki sieghed heavily rolling his eyes.

He made eggs and toast within minutes and they were now sitting at the table eating.

"Yuki…you arnt mad at me are you?" Shuichi asked after a few moments silence.

"Cant you talk about something else?" Yuki asked and looked at his watch. "You only have 15 minutes."

"Um…" Shuichi turned slightly red. "Hey Yuki…" He started tapping his two index fingers together. "Its almost Valentines Day…."

"So?"

"Well um…" Shuichis blush turned redder.

Another bullet came through the kitchen window and skidded through Yukis hair.

"Um how about we go out on Valentines day?" Yuki said suddenly friendly. "We could go to a nice Restaurant and then later on to the movies!"

"A…a date? Only us two? In a Restaurant…in a dark movie theatre…" Shuichis eyes grew wide and heart shaped and he bounced off all the kitchen walls.

"A DATE WITH YUKIIII!" He was so hyper that he was ready to explode.

Yuki went into the bathroom and came out with a bucket of ice cold water. "This will help…" He poured the whole entire bucket over Shuichis head. "Maybe I should think about that date…"

"NOOOOO…" Shuichi hung on Yuki and looked at him through watery eyes.

As it had to come another bullet came through the balcony window and scratched Yukis cheek.

"Hahaha! That was only a joke!"

,That gotdamn "House ghost", Yuki said to himself. "Hey…its almost nine! Don't you think you should get going?"

"Yeah your right!" Shuichi finally let go of Yuki and ran to the door. "Oh…! And Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really do something about that house ghost!" He pressed a kiss on Yukis cheek and ran off to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey where is K-san?" Fujisaki asked.

"I havent seen him yet. Shuichi isnt here yet either." Hiro said.

"Yeah well hats typical Shindou-san!" Fujisaki sieghed "Oh good morning K-san…"

"K! What happened! And wheres Shuichi? We thought hed be coming with you?"

"Hes on his way! No need to worry!"

A second after K had spoked Shuichi ran into the room. His eyes sparkeling.

"Whats wrong with him?" Fujisaki whispered to the guitar player Hiro.

"Sh…Shuichi? Are you feeling arlight? You look so different?" Hiro asked his best friend.

That moment Tatsuha, Yukis younger brother came in. Ofcourse they had lots of resemblence. The only thing different where Tatsuhas black hair and dark eyes.

"He got my brother to take him out on Valentines day!"

"Really!" Hiro asked and started laughing.

"Um…have you guys seen Ryuichi?" Tatsuha asked full of hope.

"Hm I believe he went back to LA…" Tohma the president of NG said joining the group.

"Is it true Shindou-san? You talked Yuki into a date?" Fujisaki asked.

"Hai!" Shuichis eyes grew wide and sparkled again. (Hai-Yes)

"But I think Ryu chan is coming back to Japan tonight or tomorrow morning." Noriko said coming into the studio. Noriko was the third bandmate of Nittle Grasper. Tohma was the keyboard player as she was and the famous Ryuichi Sakuma was the singer who was currently in New York making his debut album by XMR.

"For what?" Sakano the manager of Bad Luck asked.

"Didn't Tohma tell you guys? Nittle Grasper wants to make a huge comeback." Noriko said excitedly.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"That's right. Our first single after 3 years will appear soon. It was Ryuichis idea." Tohma said.

"REALLY!" Tatsuha creid out with joy. ,Hah…my love Ryuichi. I'll see you soon…,

Since Nittle Grasper first appeared Tatsuha had a fetish for Ryuichi. He had to go to every concert, have every cd and every poster.

"Well that sounds like we need to work hard!" Hiro said smiling. "Right Shuichi?"

"Shooting pictures with Yuki…" Shuichi sieghed.

"Well our fans will be happy. I mean there is already a huge group of girls in front of the studio waiting for Ryuichi." Noriko sieghed.

"Well Nittle Graspers comeback is a huge stone in front of Bad Luck. We have to keep up the good work and get started on that remix." Fujisaki said obviously not too happy with the news.

"Yuuuukiiii…" Shuichi sieghed in 7th heaven.

Hiro pulled him down and shouted in his ear. "HEY SHUICHI! WE STILL HAVE A LOT TO DO!"

"Hey Seguchi-san! We sure wont make it easy for you guys!" Hiro said smiling at Tohma.

"I cant wait for this…But im sure my Ryuichi will make it!" Tatsuha sieghed in 7th heaven.

"Hey on which side are you on!" Hiro snapped.

"And since when is he your Ryuichi!" Shuichi asked.

"But Shindou-san you have Eiri-san remember?" Fujisaki reminded him.

"But Fujisakiiii…" Shuichi whined.

"Oh boy here we go again…" Noriko sieghed. "I think Ryuichi needs a wife before Tatsuha goes completely nuts."

"NOOOO! NO WIFE! HE ONLY NEEDS ME! ILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HIM! ILL CLEAN AND COOK AND DO EVERYTHING!" Tatsuha now started whining.

"Oh boy maybe we should get some more body guards for Ryuichi." Tohma sieghed.

"He cant be helped…Hey don't you have anything to do in a temple?" Hiro asked irritaded.

"Anyways Tatsuha, Ryuichi is way too old for you…" Tohma said.

He was right though. Tatsuha was only 16 and Ryuichi was 31.

"But Yuki is only 4 years older than I am!" Shuichi protested.

"We mean that Ryuichi is 31 and Tatsuha 16!" Sakano said.

"Wait a minute your not in love with Ryuichi Sakuma are you Tatsuha!" Shuichi asked shocked.

Everyone sieghed and fell over.

"Um well..hehe…I…" Tatsuha suddenly studderd as he fell from 7th heaven. He turned bright red and turned on his heel. "I gotta go! I still have to work! Hehehe! See you guys later!"

"And hes gone…" Tohma sighed.

"Come on Noriko I think we should get started too!" Tohma smiled and together they left the studio.

"So whats going on now?" Shuichi asked with 2 questionmarks in his face.

"Sometimes I ask myself what Eiri-san likes on Shindou-san…" Fujisaki sieghed.

"Well I guess we'll never really know…" Sakano sighed cleaning his glasses.

"Lets start the remix! Shuichi, Fujusaki! We have concurence! And we still have "ASK" on our backs!"

"WHATS UP WITH TATSUHA!" Shuichi cried.

"YES! HES IN LOVE WITH RYUICHI!" Fujisaki shouted viciously.

"Oh…"

"That's our Shuichi!" Hiro laughed. "Lets hit it!" He called and started to play his cords on the guitar.


	2. Day 2

Marik Chan: OK! Some of you are wondering where all the fluff is and the pairings! Its all coming soon! Its just the beginning and yes I know its seems like it's the manga just written out! Buuuut that's not the way it is! We only took some scenes and changed theme here and there or extended them! So there is going to be more simularities! Fujisaki will get his breaking point as well! There well be a nice pairing! (evil grin)

Fujisaki: I don't think im going to like this much…!

Marik chan: Sure you are Suguro! (hugs him)

And yeah spelling was bad first chapter but that's because I didn't revise it! But im posting it again! REVISED! So stop being so mean in the reviews! Every author makes mistakes! Some more and some less! Besides try translating german into english!

Thanks to all the positiv reviews and please review Day 2! Be patient with me though! Ill give you guys a tip there will be so much fluff later you wont care how long you had to wait!

GOKIGENYO!

Day 2

„Hey Ken-chan I think we have a problem..." Ma-chan said obviously not too happy. "Nittle Grasper is making a comeback and Bad Luck has alrerady sold half of a million CDs. Not only that…but Ta-chan is going insane. What are we going to do without a singer? I think this is the end of "ASK"…"

"Im not really sure either Ma-chan… Gods whats gotten into Ta-chan?" Ken-chan asked himself beat.

In that moment Ta-chan came into the room. "Whats going on in here? Don't stand around you idiots! We have to get back first place! Take a look at this!" He said angurly chucking a magazine called "Music Fan" at them.

"WHAT! They made first place!" Ken-chan called outraged.

"Were not even on second place! Once Nittle Grasper comes back we'll be totally out of the charts!"

"How could they do this to us! At this very moment! I wont let them make their comeback!" Taki said evily and ran out of the room.

"Hey Taki! Where are you going!" Ken-chan called worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aizawa should be coming any moment now." Noriko said sitting across from Tohma.

"Seguchi-san! What the hell is going on here! Why are you guys making a comeback!" Taki screamed.

"How about a good morning or something like that?" Tohma smiled that all too famouse smile.

Taki grew angrier. "Are you kidding me or something! Answer me!"

"First you should cool off." Noriko said calm.

"Ta-chan!" Ma-chan called as he ran into the room.

"Ah…now you guys are almost complete…" Noriko smiled and looked at Tohma.

"Ta-chan! What the hells gotten into to you?" Ken-chan asked also coming into the room.

"Ah splendid! There all here! Noriko do you care to take over?" Tohma smiled.

"OK! So boys as you already know Bad Luck has made first place on the music charts and Nittle Grasper has decided to make a comeback. Now ASK hasn't brought out any new single in the last 2 months so…"

"Does that mean were fired!" Ma-chan shouted.

"Too make it short…yes." Noriko smiled.

"Is this some kind of a bad joke!" Ken-chan asked.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS! FIRST YOU HELP US SEGUCHI-SAN AND THEN ONCE YOU GET SOME NEW BAIT YOU THROW US AWAY!" Ta-chan screamed.

"Sorry boys…but that's just the way the cookie crumbels." Tohma continued to smile and took a sip of his coffee.

"MA-CHAN! KEN-CHAN! Were leaving!" Taki said turning. He turned back once to look at Tohma. "We'll be seeing each other again! Count on it!"

"We'll see, Aizawa…"

"You'll regret this!" Ma-chan growled.

"Well that went just like we planned." Norkio sieghed.

"Like always. Lets get going! Ryuichi is probably already waiting at the airport."

"Why don't you go pick him up Tohma. I'll be wating at the bar. Besides you guys probably need some time alone first." Noriko smiled.

"Allright…then ill see you tonight." Tohma smiled.

At the airport….

"Where is he? His plane was suppose to arrive here at 4 o'clock." Tohma said looking at his watch and leaning on a piller.

After about 12 Minutes Ryuichi appeared. "Sorry to have kept you waiting!" He called and flew into Tohmas arms.

The people at the airport stared at them strangly. "Look…American style…"

"Um…Ryuichi…" Tohma said slightly embarassed as he pushed his sunglasses back up.

"Oh sorry! I forgot that we're in Japan Tohma-san!"

"Its allright Ryuichi! Ha…after 3 years a comeback…Ryu…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noriko was waiting with Mika, Tohmas wife at their usual bar.

"Why is Tohma taking so long?" Mika asked unpatiently.

"You want to see Ryuichi too huh?" Noriko asked.

"Ofcourse! I cant wait to see what he looks like!"

"Well it cant take much longer now." Noriko smiled and looked at her watch.

"Sorry im late!" Ryuichi called holding his pink bunny in his arms. Kumagoro.

"Hey Mika…what are you doing here?" Tohma asked surprised.

"Im allowed to come when my husband and my friends meet right?" Mika smiled. "Besides I wanted to see Ryuichi."

"It has been long hasnt it Mika? But there was a lot to do in LA. And the time went by way too fast…"

"That's true…" Noriko said as she took out a lolli pop.

"A lolli pop! A lolli pop! A lolli pop! Ryuichi called with tears of joy.

"That will never change…" Tohma sieghed smiling.

"That's our Ryuichi!" Noriko smiled and slowly held the lolli pop to her lips. "Mm…strawberry…."

Ryuichi began to cry holding his Kumagoro close to him.

"Aw Noriko don't be so mean to our poor poor Ryuichi…" Tohma grinned.

"OK…" She gave Ryuichi the lollipop and turned to Tohma and Mika. "Tohma, I wanted to ask you something. Have you and Mika ever thought about having children?"

Mika looked down at her stomach "Kids?" She asked before she started to laugh. "Noriko! That was a good joke!" Mika laughed putting her hand in front of her mouth.

In the mean time Ryuichi was devoring the lolli pop.

Tohma had just been drinking a sip of his coffee as he heard Noriko mention kids and spit it all over the bar they were sitting at. "(Cough)…Is that supposed to be a (cough)… joke, Norkio? Me and kids?"

"Well, I have a 8 year old daughter and me and my husband are very happy." Noriko smiled "But you two don't really act like your married."

"Your husband is well really old though…Mika is my first wife and your husband had like 3 women before you. He knows how a marriage works right?" Tohma said. "Take a look at Ryuichi. Hes been solo for 31 years."

"Don't get me caught up in that! I don't have anything to do with your love life!" Ryuichi said as he sucked happily on his lolli pop. "Besides im together with Kumagoro! That's enough isnt it?"

"OH! Tatsuha is going to be jealouse! Sure my husband has had experience in a marriage but that doesn't mean you guys don't have to act like your married. A bit of cuddeling everynow and then doesn't hurt!"

"What does Tatsuha have to do with all this?" Ryuichi asked suddenly.

"Do we have to act like were married? Do you guys only cuddle or what?" Tohma asked a bit annoyed.

"Well put it this way Ryuichi. Tatsuha wants to be more than just a huge fan." Noriko said.

"You know Tohma…I would like it too if we could finally act lke a real married couple…" Mika said going slightly red.

"More than just a fan! What do you mean by that!" Ryuichi shouted.

"Mika?… How do you picture it all? I mean…I don't really know how to be a husband…" Tohma said obviously embarassed.

"Ryuichi don't be so naïve! Tatsuha is in love with you!"

"Well just like Noriko said. I mean when your by Eiri you act like your married to him…" Mika said and lit a cigerett.

"WHAT!" Ryuichi and Tohma cried out at the same time.

"Really! Do I really act like a husband when I do that kind of stuff with you? Drink beer and talk about old times?"

"Aw comeon Tohma! I didnt mean it like that!" Mika hit Tohma playfully on the head with a newspaper.

"Ryuichi…there are so many fans who love you. Why are you getting all worked up over Tatsuha? Afterall, your together with Kumagoro. Although a lot of passion doesn't come out of that…"

"Im not getting all worked up! Its just so surprising…that's all…" Ryuichi said as he hugged Kumagoro to his chest growing slightly red.

"Im sorry Mika…" Tohma said and thought for a moment. "How about we go eat dinner tonight? You can choose the resturant. OK?" Tohma asked with a smile drawn over his lips.

"Your turning reeeed…" Noriko laughed.

"Id love to!" Mika said. "How about we go somewhere nice and quiet?" Mika said still slightly red.

"Allright. How about around 9? I still have to go to the company. There is a problem with me flying to New York next month. I might have to send Sakano-san. Although the schedule will be pretty blocked in with Bad Luck."

"Im not red! Leave me alone with it all! Its just because its so warm in here! That's why I may be a bit flushed!" Ryuichi said. "How are your husband and daughter doing anyway?" Ryuichi asked quickly changing the subject and waving with his hand cool air in his face. "Man! Its really warm in here! Don't you think so too, Tohma?" He asked quickly before Noriko could bring out one word.

Tohma stopped looking at Mika and turned around to face Ryuichi. "What? Oh yeah…your right!" Tohma said a bit confused.

Mika looked at Norkio and sieghed. "Men…!"

"Yeah im right with you, Mika!" Noriko said shaking her head as she watched Ryuichi. "Hes almost like your brother, Eiri-san don't you think? At least when it comes to showing his true feelings."

"Well what do you expect from a guy." Mika asked as she too watched Ryuichi.

"Hey! Its 7:30! Tomorrow we gotta start practicing!" Ryuichi said.

"Exactly! Id better get going to the company. Do you want to come with me Mika or do you want me to pick you up later?" Tohma asked a bit nervouse.

"I gotta go too! See you tomorrow Tohma, Noriko! We'll see each other soon too Mika!" Ryuichi smiled jumping up.

"Say hello to your Tatsuha from us." Noriko grinned.

"Im going home I still have to get ready." Mika said as she kissed Tohma on the cheek and also parted.

"Hes not MY Tatsuha!" Ryuichi shouted and ran off before Noriko could see his blush.

Tohma grew dark red "Allright Mika sweetheart…I-I'll se you later t-then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting home Mika decided to get ready. She got in a red sleeveless dress and put on red lipstick. She curled her hair and sprayed a bit of perfum on her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi was on his way home from work. The streets were dark and no one was around. So he hummed a tune from work he couldnt get out of his head.

In that moment Taki came around the corner and grabbed Shuichi from behind holding his mouth shut. "You and your band caused us a lot trouble! So much trouble that we got fired! Your going to pay for this Shindou…!" Taki threatened him.

"Ta-chan! Let him go! That doesn't make things any better!" Ken-chan said in panic.

Ma-chan stood next to Ken-chan. "Hes right let him go!"

Shuichi squirmed trying to get out of the vice grip. "HM!"

"Do you guys just want to let him run! Its all his fault that Tohma fired us! Don't you guys have any pride!"

"Mmm… Ken-chan he does have a point… maybe a bit of revenge?" Ma-chan said deep in thought.

Shuichis eyes grew wide with panic and he squirmed more.

"Well…hmm…" Ken-chan thought. "Maybe a little…" He said giving in.

"Well then! Did you hear that Shindou? Revenge is sweet!" Taki grinned and took him in a dark allyway.

,O no! Yuki please come save me, Shuichi cried in his thoughts. "HM!" Shuichi shook his head violently as he felt Takis hand trail under his shirt.

"Look hes scared…" Ma-chan grinned.

"Let him go!" A stirn voice called.

Taki stood there cooly before letting Shuichi go in shock. "Seguchi-san…!"

"That you sank so low Aizawa-san… I cant let that go unpunished…you can count on that!" Tohma said calm. "Run Shuichi! Yuki is probably waiting for you."

"Seguchi-san!" Shuichi said surprised.

"Hes going nowhere!" Ma-chan said now standing in front of Taki. "There are 3 of us and first you have to get through Shindou!" Ma-chan said holding Shuichi in front of him. "We were already fired! What more can happen!"

"Oh really? Get them!" Tohma smiled and a couple of bullys came around the corner cracking there nuckels.

"W-whats going on? What is this!" Ken-chan cried in panic before he could really react he felt himslef crash to the ground.

"Seguchi-san? What the hell is your problem!" Taki yelled.

"Stop cursing in my presence Aizawa-san…" Tohma said with that same smile he had earlier that day.

Ma-chan and Taki were tackeld to the ground as well and Tohma came over to Shuichi.

"Everything ok Shindou-san?" He asked and helped Shuichi get up.

"Hai (Yes) Thankyou Seguchi-san. But how did you know I was here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mika sat angry on the couch. "I don't believe this! Hes one hour late!" She said angry and folded her arms over her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was on my way home when I saw you with Aizawa. So I got some of my ,friends,." Tohma said looking at his watch. "Oh no! So late already! Mika is probably really angry! I have to go!"

"Um Seguchi-san…could you let me out by Yuki first?" Shuichi asked unsure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm…somehow im getting really tired…" Mika said yawning and laying down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Allright." Tohma drove Shuichi to Yukis house at the end of the street. Shuichi got out of the car smiling.

"Say hi to Yuki-san for me will you?" Tohma said smiling before he quickly drove off.

10 minutes later he came home waiting for a shoe or something to come soaring at his head.

"Mika? Im sorry..." He said coming into the livingroom. He walked over to the couch seeing Mika sleeping on the couch. "She fell asleep already…?" He asked surprised and took her in his arms carrying her to the bedroom.

"Mmm…Tohma?" Mika asked half in her sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YUKI! IM HOME!" Shuichi exploded into the house.

"Where were you so long! I couldnt wait anymore with dinner! Im not going to eat at 10 o'clock!" Yuki started to say angry until he saw Shuichi. "What happened to you? Where did you get those bruises and scratches from?"

"Um…im sorry Yuki! I had to work longer! And K got a little out of hand as I told him I didn't want to…and well, you how K is! Don't you Yuki!"

"I don't believe you! Tell me the truth! Not even K would do somehing like this! Not to you atleast! So!"

"Allright ok… Hiro and I got into a fight! What can I eat!" Shuichi asked making his way into the kitchen. "Im starving!" He smiled.

"OK…I see…you trust me that much right Shuichi?" Yuki said with a played heart broken voice. "Well then…goodnight Shuichi." He said going into the bedroom.

"No! Yuki wait!" Shuichi began to cry and held Yuki. "It was those guys from ASK! They were angry because Seguchi-san fired them and Bad Luck is first place in the charts! Not only that Nittle Grasper wants to make a comeback and that means ASK is totally out of the charts and they wanted revenge for that! So they found me and took me into a dark ally and then Seguchi-san came with a couple of bullys and they beat ASK up!" Shuichi cried all in one breath clutching Yuki harder.

"Seguchi-san…?" Yuki said quiet. He went to the first aid cabinet and took out some cream. "Sit down… This will help with the bruises and scratches." Yuki said calmly.

Shuichi sat down on the couch and took off his shirt. "Yuki?"

"What?"

Shuichi turned a light shade of red "Do you love me?" Shuichi asked now looking down at his lap.

Yuki turned a slight red as well. "Ive already told you that im your boyfriend! What more do you want?" Yuki asked annoyed. "There! Finished! Im going to bed. Its late. Goodnight!"

Shuichi watched him as he went into the bedroom. A sad expression on his face. "Yuki…" He said quietly as the tears ran down his cheeks. He grabbed his balnket and layed down on the couch. ,Ive already told you that im your boyfriend…., Yukis words tore through his head.

Yuki layed in his bed and thought. ;Maybe I should apoligize…I was a bit harsh., Yuki got up and went back into the living room. Shuichi was already sleeping on the couch. He walked up to him and saw the trace of tears on his cheeks. ,Did he really take it so hard, Yuki asked himself surprised and felt even more guilty. He stroked over Shuichis cheek "Im so sorry…ofcourse I love you you idiot." He whisperd and sat down next to Shuichi on the couch.

"Hm…Yuki…" Shuichi mumbeld in his sleep and clutched his blanket closer to him.

"Sleep good…" Yuki said getting a blanket and sleeping on the chair next to the couch.

Day 2 is complete! In the next chapter there will be a bit of fluff! And you guys can see one of the pairings! Ofcourse Shuich and Yuki are together no doubt about that but Day 3 will show pairing number 2!

Until then let the positive reviews flow…

Fujisaki: For my sake at least…

Marik Chan: Aww…I just love Fujisaki-sama!


	3. Day 3

OK... Day 3 of In love the old fashioned way! I can tell you guys here is some fluff! Not much but there is still some! And I hope I got it all sorted out now with the grammer! 

Sure some of you still think it's the manga only a bit different but this is the last chapter where it seems like that! Now you already know two pairings!

Tatsuha-Ryuichi

Shuichi-Yuki

Day 3

Shuichi awoke early that morning but thought about going back to sleep. He didn't feel like going to work today…Closing his eyes again he waited for sleep to claim him.

"Hey! Get up! You have to go to work! Besides I thought you wanted to eat breakfast with me? Or don't you love me anymore?" Yuki asked obviously in a good mood which was really rare if you knew Yuki. The handsom half japanese. His golden eyes were the only real warm thing about him. Apart fromwhen he smiled which was also rare.

Shuichis eyes shot open and he sat up on the couch. "Y…Yuki!" Once again tears started to build up in his eyes. "Ofcourse I love you!" He jumped up grabbing Yuki and hugging him in a vice grip.

"I…" Yuki started before taking a deep breath. "I love you too." As he finished the sentence his face grew deep red.

Shuichi looked at him with huge purple eyes. "Yuki…" Shuichis nose began to bleed and then the tears poured out in a waterfall. "R…really?"

"Yeah!" Yuki said grabbing a papertowl. "More than anything." He smiled.

"YUKI!"

At work….

Shuichi pranced into the room with heart shaped eyes.

"Whats up with him?" Fujisaki asked.

"Did Yuki promise you another date or what?" Hiro asked grinning. "Don't forget work comes first Shuichi."

"Yuki said he loves me!" Shuichi said in seventh heaven.

Fujisaki looked worried at Hiro. "Do you think that that's a good sign?"

"Im not sure but we should keep an eye on him…" Hiro whisperd back.

"Hey comeon guys we gotta practice!" Shuichi said grabbing a microphone. "Yeah! Come on!" He shouted.

"Allright!" Hiro shouted back. "We'll have to talk to K-san later allright Fujisaki!" Hiro whisperd.

"OK..." He said and began to play on his keyboard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryuichi stop dreaming! Tatsuha isn't here!" Noriko said joking.

"What did you say?" Ryuichi asked confused.

"Your supposed to sing but you keep getting off track. Or are you really in love?"

"No! Why do you keep asking me that! Lets continue!" Ryuichi said slightly red and began to sing again.

Noriko began to play on her keyboard too with a grin, keeping her eyes on Ryuichi.

After practice Ryuichi said he had to go shopping and was gone before anyone could make out what he was saying. "See you tomorrow!" He shouted leaving his Kumagoro in a chair.

Noriko was talking to Tohma as she finally noticed the pink rabbit in the chair.

"Oh! Ryuichi forgot his Kumagoro!" She said picking it up. "I'll look for him before he starts to get worried again."

Ryuichi hung on Kumagoro like on his life.

In the very same moment where Noriko left the studio a crying Ryuichi was running her way. "KUMAGOROOOOOOOOOOO! Where are you? Im so sorry…" He cried out in panic before he saw what Noriko held in her hand. He grabbed his rabbit and cuddled it close to himself. "Kumagoroooo…. Im so glad your back! Im soooo sorry I forgot you…. I'll never forgot you again!" He cried. "Tahnkyou Noriko-chan!" Ryuichi had never forgotten his Kumagoro before.

"Well that's something new." Tohma said behind Noriko.

"Yeah that's true! What was so importat that your forgot Kumagoro, Ryuichi? Where you looking for Tatsuha? If you were hes by Shuichi and the others." Noriko grinned.

"I wasn't looking for him! I just had to go shopping! My refrigerator is empty! If you don't belive me then go take a look yourself!" Ryuichi said holding Kumagoro close.

"Aww…ok" Noriko sieghed. „You really need a hobby though Ryuichi. Your working too hard and I think that Tatsuha can cook really good. AndI bet _sweets_ is on the top of the list." Noriko said underlining the word sweets.

Ryuichis eyes lit up. "SWEET STUFF! Tatsuha! I want something sweeet!" Ryuichi said running towards the other studio.

"He really is acting weird… but he seems to be ok!" Tohma said satisfied.

"Yeah Ryuichi is really something special. "We can be lucky that we have him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I WANT NEW WORLD…." Bad Luck was just practicing their new single.

"Splended! Marvelous!", K shouted full of enthusiam as the floor shook beneath his boots.

"TATSUHA!" Ryuichi stormed into the room out of breath. "Hm?" He looked around the room. "Wheres Tatsuha? I wanted something sweet…" Ryuichi began to cry before he spotted K-san and darted straight towards him. "K-san!"

K took a step to the right so that Ryuichi came soring past him.

"Hm…? Whats Ryuichi doing here?" Shuichi asked after finishing his last line.

"Probably looking for Tatsuha." Fujisaki said pushing away his microphone and turning off his keyboard.

"Oh really?" Shuichi asked sarcastic.

"What did you ask me for then!" Fujisaki shouted with rage.

"Gomen…" Shuichi said blushing.

Ryuichi came with a Coke automat out of a corner stumbling over to them. "Na no da! Hows it going guys!" He asked taking a sip from a cola can.

Fujisaki looked at Ryuichi, confused.

"Good day Ryuichi!" K said patting Ryuichi on the back.

"Yeah it is!" Ryuichi said grinning broadly before his smile faded. "Wait! Its not! Wheres Tatsuha? Noriko-san said he would make me something sweet!"

"Ryuichi-san? Um…isint Tatsuha a little too… young for you?" Fujisaki asked.

"What? Ryuichi and Tatsuha?" Shuichi thought for a moment. "HOW CUTE!" Shuichi turned into a cat and rubbed his head on Ryuichis leg.

"Wait! You guys don't understand! I just want Tatsuha to make me something sweet!" Ryuichi thought for a moment. "K-saaannn… do you have a lollypop for me?"

"Ryuichi… I think you're a bit too old for lollypops now. Here try something healthy." K held out a carrot, grinning.

"Tatsuha should be back any moment. He just wanted to get something to snack on." Sakano said coming into the room.

"Really! Then I'll wait!" Ryuichi said before eyeing the carrot and taking it from K. "Kumagoro loves these! Would you like to feed him K?"

"Um…no. Maybe later Ryuichi." K said waving with his hands.

"Hmph!" Fujisaki looked aggitated away.

"OH! ME! I wanna feed him!" Shuichi said leaping in all directions.

"Alllllllright Shhhuuuichi!" Ryuichi gave him Kumagoro before the door swung open and Tatsuha stepped into the studio biting into a candybar.

"Ry…Ryuichi!" The contents spilt out of his mouth as his face began to glow red.

"TATSUHA! Noriko said you were really good at making sweets! Would you make me some!" Ryuichi asked skipping over to him and putting his hands together getting on his knees.

"Me? You want me to cook for you? ANYTHING YOU WANT! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FIRST!" Tatsuha said now full of energy tossing the candybar aside.

"Am I the only normal person here?" Fujisaki sieghed.

"You know Tatsuha is head over heals for Ryuichi." Sakano smiled.

"Mmmmm… doesn't that taste good!" Shuichi smiled holding Kumagoro in his arms.

"Oh man…sometimes I wonder how many times Shuichi fell on his head as a baby… hes noway near 19…" Hiro sieghed. "But don't worry Fujisaki youll get used to it sooner or later."

Ryuichi pulled Tatsuha out of the room. "Were going! See you guys tomorrow!" Kumagoro was forgotten again.

Shuichi way too buisy with the pink rabbit and didn't realize that Ryuichi had already left the studio.

"What does Yuki Eiri like so much about him!" Fujisaki sieghed again and went to his keyboard. "Are we going to practice some more or cuddle with little pink HM!"

Hiro slammed his mouth over Fujisakis mouth before Shuichi heard and smiled "Hey Shuichi! Kumagoro is probably already full! Lets keep practicing, our album is due soon enough and we only have an hour left."

After practice…

Shuichi waalked home as he noticed he had Kumagoro in his arms. "Oh! Sakuma-san is propably looking for him now!" He first made his way to Ryuichis when he realized that he was probably still by Tatsuha.

Reaching the house he heard laughter and then all went quiet. "Hm…" He went around the house and looked into the living room window.

Tatsuha and Ryuichi were watching TV. Again they began to laugh. "The movies reallyfunny isint it?" Tatsuha grinned.Everynow and then he risked a glance to the brunett next to him.

"Hey wait! Did you hear that?" Ryuichi asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Tatsuhaasked before he too became quiet.

"Theres something outside near the window. Lets take a look."

They crept up to the window and tore it open. "SHUICHI!" They called out together.

"Um…hehe don't be mad you guys! I just wanted to give Ryuichi his Kumagoro back." He held up the pink bunny. "You guys didn't "do" anything did you?" Shuichi asked smiling.

"Aww Kumagoro! I forgot you again…im sorry…thankyou Shuichi!" Ryuichi cuddeld his stuffed rabbit.

"What were we supposed to be doing that your grinning like that?" Tatsuha asked turning slightly red knowing exactly what Shuichi ment.

"AHA! Look whos turning red now! Don't think I didn't find that piece of paper where you scribbeld Ryuichis name down atleast 100 times with lots of little hearts!" Shuichi said in a low voice.

Ryuichi poked his head between the two. "What kinda paper with hearts?"

"NOTHING!" Tatsuha cried out blushing even more.

"This one here!" Shuichi said waving a piece of paper around. "Tatsuha forgot it in the studio!" He said now dancing with it.

"HEY! Give it here!" Tatsuha said desperatly trying to get the piece of paper but Ryuichi was faster. "Let me see!" Ryuichi laughed and red the piece of paper before letting it fall. The smile faded and he glowed a deep red. "T…Tatsuha…"

Tatsuha was more than red now and he turned away not being able to look at Ryuichi.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shuichi asked confused. "I though Ryuichi knew that you were madly in love with him, and that you think day and night about him, and that you go to everyone of his concerts and buy all his CDS and posters, and,"

"SHUICHI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tatsuha shouted. "Yes its true…"

"Ryuichi smiled. "Im that important to you?"

"H…hai…" (Translation: yes)

"Wow! What did you think I would tear your head off if you told me?" Ryuichi asked hugging Tatsuha.

"Umm…well…"

Shuichi smiled. Sure he was kinda hollow in the head but he knew it was best for him to head home.

Yuki opened the door and frowned. "Your late." He said stepping aside and letting Shuichi glide into the house with a dreamy look. "I even waited with dinner! Whats wrong with you?"

"Hey Yuki…" Shuichi said with an even dreamier voice. "Yukiiii…"

"What?" Yuki asked obviously still not happy as he warmed up the food.

"What are we doing tonight…?" Shuichi asked as he wrapped his arms around Yukis waist.

"Nothing until you tell me why your so dreamy. Did it have something to do with Tohma? Or K? Or maybe the band?"

"No…" Shuichi sieghed still in his dreamy state. "Theres just so much love out there…"

"Huh?" Yuki looked at him confused. "Fine. We are going to eat dinner now and after eating you tell me whats going on."

After dinner…

Shuichi had hardly touched his food and Yuki frowned mumbeling something about why he even botherd to cook while cleaning the dishes.

Sitting on the couch watching a movie Yuki looked over to Shuichi who was barly gazing at the tv. "Well?" He asked unpatiently.

"Oh Yuki… I love you so much…" He replied cuddeling up to Yuki "Exactly like Tatsuha loves Ryuichi…"

"WHAT! TATSUHA AND RYUICHI!" Yukis beer sputterd out of his mouth and he looked surprised at Shuichi. " The one who always gets all the women is now in love with a man?" Yuki asked surprised before smiling "Oh father wont be to happy about this."

"Well Tatsuha has been obsessed with Ryuichi for awhile now…and today he finally told Ryuichi how he felt about him. Isint that wonderful!" Shuichi asked eyes gleaming.

"My little brother… but… isint Ryuichi 31?" Shuichi nodded. "Hm hm this is going to get very interesting. Who else knows about it?"

"Im not really sure if they're together. I mean it just only happened so the others don't really have a clue." Shuichi said in thought before grinning "I wonder what they're doing now…"

"Hmm who knows but I know what were about to do…" Yuki said pulling Shuichi into a kiss. "They know what they're doing and we'll probably find out more in the morning…" Yuki said now soft.

"Yu…Yuki…" Shuichi blushed looking deep into Yukis golden eyes.

"Whats wrong? Come on lets go to bed. Tomorrows going to be a hard day. I have to finish my manuscript…" Yuki sieghed.

"W…what? That was it?" Shuichi sat up looking at Yuki once again tears began to build up in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I only said lets go to bed. I didn't say anything about lets go to sleep now did I?" Yuki smiled.

"Yu…Yuki…YUKIIII!" Shuichi jumped into Yukis arms.

Yuki smiled carrying him into the bedroom.

"Hey Yuki… why are you being so nice to me today? You didn't hit me once." Shuichi asked looking down.

"You baka…" Yuki said pounding him on the head. "Because I love you."

"Y…you really love me? Do you really mean it? Yuki…?"

"Do you want me to proove it first?" Yuki asked.

"H…hai." Shuichi said blushing again.

"Allright." Yuki sprawled Shuichi out on the bed and began to unbotton his shirt while kissing him.

"Yuki…promise me that youll always stay by me…" Shuichi said with closed eyes taking every single one of Yukiskisses in.

"Always…" Yuki said and began to kiss him wildly.

"And that youll never leave me." Shuichi said while pulling off Yukis black sweater and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Never…" Yuki said while making a trail of kisses down Shuichis bare chest. "I'll never let you go."

"But I have to go to work tomorrow! Or ill just take the day," Before Shuichi could speak out the word "off" a bullet zoomed past him.

"YUUUKIIII!" Shuichi vice gripped him.

"Does that damned house ghost have to be everywhere! What a pervert!" Yuki growled.

"When are you finally getting rid ofit Yuki…" Shuichi asked on the verge of tears again.

"If only Iknew…don't worry…" Yuki said still angry but caressed Shuichis cheek with his hand.

"Don't worry! How can you stay so calm in these sort of situations!" Shuichi cried as the tears ran down his cheeks.

"Ok… stay calm…we can sleep in the livingroom tonight ok? I'll lock up everything."

"OK…" Shuichi lifted up his arms waiting for Yuki to carry him into the living room.

"It'll be OK…" Yuki hushed him and picked him up. He carried him into the livingroom and then went to grab some pillows and blankets from the bedroom. He made the bed on the couch and then went to locking all the windows and doors.

Climbing back into the bed he pulled Shuichi close to him.

"But Yuki…if we're laying here…and well you know…your manager comes in…and well…"

"She doesn't have a key so don't worry. We're all alone and safe."

"But what if Tatsuha comes? Or K!" Shuichi said breaking out in panic again.

"Tatsuha is by Ryuichi he has no need to come here and K doesn't have a key neither. So nobody can come in here. Not even Mika or Tohma."

"So…we have our peace here?" Shuichi asked growing red again.

"That's right…" Yuki whisperd in his ear and leaned his head on Shuichis shoulder.

"Yu…Yuki…where did we leave off?"

"Taking off the last bits of clothing." Yuki said and began to kiss Shuichi full of passion while unbottoning his pants.

"Im glad that I jumped in front of your car Yuki." Shuichi said pulling the blanket up over them.

"Im glad that I didn't hit you." Yuki grinned.

"How come you just didn't reject me?" Shuichi asked hugging Yuki.

"Well you were something special and you were different…and," Yuki yawned. "Now im tired… I worked hard today."

"But Yuki!" Shuichi placed his hands on his hips and glared at the blonde.

"Im sorry…" Yuki said half asleep. "I love you, Shuichi…" Were his lasts words.

"Hm…" Shuichi smiled and cuddeld next to Yuki also closing his eyes. "I love you too… Yuki."

Ok this chapter pretty much sucked... I hope you guys dont hate me too much for it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
